To The Rescue
by Dinogal95
Summary: Don is kidnapped and Charlie and Larry must find a way to get help in order to rescue him but there is more going on than it seems as an old acquittance has resurfaced in their lives. Do not own anything related to the show.
1. Chapter 1

To The Rescue by Dinogal95

Prologue

Don was entering his building after a day at work that was relatively quiet day at the FBI, which was fine with him. The past week was crazy with looking into a crazy conspiracy to rob banks by a strange group of people who didn't seem to have any motive for the robberies. It later turned out to be a group of teenagers just looking for a good time, which was just annoying and a waste of time. Robin was on her way back from a conference in Florida, which makes him happy, as he and his wife have to still discuss adoption, as they had just filed the papers. They also have to talk to their families about this, as they want to include them in case they need any help in the long run.

On his way to the apartment, he noticed a package in front of his door and it made him wonder as to who could have sent it. Don picked it up on his way in his and Robin's apartment to see what it could be and where it may have come from. However, when he opened it, gas came out, knocking him unconscious and a figure came in and dragged Don out of the building, into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The Next Morning…

Charlie and Larry were in Charlie's office preparing for their lesson plan of the day. The young man looked up to speak and caught something in the corner of his eye. The door leading out to the corridor was open and a small package was lying against the frame. As far as he could remember, it couldn't have been there a few minutes ago. A puzzled frown creased his forehead.

"Hey, Larry, were you expecting a package?" He asked as he got up to retrieve it.

"Umm, I must admit, I was solely concentrating on my work," replied the physicist, "and not paying attention to things occurring outside my immediate sphere."

The Mathematician picked up the package and peered at the front.

"Oh, it addressed to me. Which is hardly surprising considering this is my office," he stated ruefully

Charlie opened the package and discovered something in that caused him much shock, which Larry noticed

"Charles what is it?" He asked, and then he got his answer

Inside the box was an FBI badge and ID, and both of them recognized it right away. It was Don's and what was worse was there was some blood on it and that was not the only thing in the box as there was a letter.

_"__Professor Eppes,_

_I have your brother, Assistant Director Eppes, and I will return him if you comply. He will be, mostly, in one piece but first I want you to wire $50,000 to an account in the Swiss accounts. Do not contact the police or the FBI or your brother will pay dearly and there will be further consequences. I will contact you again around 2:00 pm at your family home and keep your father out of this as well." _

"No…" Said Charlie, really distraught

"Charles, we have to tell the FBI…" Said Larry, equally scared

"I know, we have to find a way to tell Megan, David and the others without somehow tipping off this guy." Said Charlie, now also feeling anger at this person for taking his brother hostage and possibly threatening his father.

"The sooner the better" Concurred Larry

They knew that if they don't do something, Don could be hurt or worse, given the threat they were given.

Meanwhile…

Two hours earlier…

Don woke up with a raging headache, with his arms and legs tied with him lying on the side and in some kind of strange location. He looked around and found himself wondering where the heck he was and if there was any way for him to get out of his bonds. He tries to wiggle around but finds that the bonds are metal, which makes it even harder to get out of.

The door suddenly opened and a couple men wearing ski masks and dark clothing with dark gloves. He noticed that one of them was carrying a bag and he could only wonder what the bag contained. He didn't have to for long.

One of the men opened the bag, revealing a hammer, among several other items, and Don knew instantly what was about to happen. Immediately, the man rammed the hammer into his stomach and abdomen several times, causing Don to vomit up blood and was also hit in the legs. The man suddenly stopped and reached for Don's pocket and took out his badge and ID, which was now bloody.

"Your brother will have to cooperate with us, one way or another." Said the man, giving the badge to one of the other people. "This should do."

'Oh, no,' thought Don, he was being used as bait, as he continued to cough up blood and bile.

'Don't take it, Charlie…' He silently thought before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Present…

Charlie looked at the clock as he was frantically pacing while Larry was figuring out how to communicate to the others of the situation and how to get the money. It was noon and Charlie would soon be heading home and he had no idea if Alan was home or not.

Alan was having meetings throughout the day, so he wasn't sure if he should call or not to ask if he was going to be home at all around 2:00 PM. It was a thought that scared Charlie because he wasn't sure as to how he was going to explain the situation to him.

Larry was calling the bank to somehow secure a loan around the number demanded by the kidnappers. He was having no luck, as he couldn't explain exactly what was going on to them and he was pretty sure they wouldn't believe him.

"What do I tell Dad?" Asked Charlie, as he found himself beginning to cry with worry and fear as Larry got off the phone.

It was still in Charlie's mind about how Alan would handle this, since they have already lost their mother and almost lost Don a few times but this could put their father further to the edge. Even though he would still have Charlie, Amita, and their four-year-old daughter Kerry along with Robin, Millie, and the others, it still is an unbearable loss, especially for someone in his old age.

"I don't know, other than the fact we don't know if he will be there or not," Answered Larry, trying to console his friend, "We will look to the math and cosmos to help us out, as well as the others as we need to contact."

"Do you have any idea as to how to alert David and the others?" Asked the Mathematician, desperately trying to keep his mind clear.

They still could not be sure what they could do to contact for help since there is still a chance that the people who took Don could be monitoring their calls. They also can't just go wherever the people are since it could both get both them and Don killed and that leads more heartache.

Millie was in Sarasota for a conference that she couldn't get out of and it wouldn't be much of a good idea to see if she can help. Nikki had left the FBI to run for office, currently serving as LA Councilwoman.

David, Colby, Megan, and Liz were their best options as they were only ones that could help. Megan returned to the FBI several years ago and reunited with Larry and they are now married and she was returning from a training exercise in San Francisco.

"We could use on of our code words to do just that." Said the physicist

"Should we use 'Mexico', like he and Colby use?" Asked Charlie, remembering the code word

"Yes, that could work." Agreed Larry

"I will call David to see if that will work or leave a message in case before we go back to the Craftsman." Said Charlie, dialing his phone in a hurry

"Sinclair," David answered

"David, what do you think of Mexico as a place to check out as Don might want to take Robin there." Rushed Charlie, as he tried to stay calm.

"Mexico?" Asked David, who suddenly realized that Charlie was trying to tell him something, "Charlie, where do you want to meet?"

"At my house, I need to be there soon anyway." Charlie said, relieved, as David seemed to get the message.

"Ok, I'm on my way." Said David

"Ok thanks." Charlie said

"Think he got it?" Asked Larry

"I hope so, as we need him to come up with a plan to rescue Don and find out as to who could be behind this." Said a now determined Charlie

FBI…

"What is it?" Asked a concerned Colby, with Liz turning from her phone in concern from the look on David's face.

"Charlie called and it sounds like he was trying to stay calm and said the word 'Mexico' Said David, "He mentioned Don, which means he could be trouble."

This caused Colby to grab his gear as he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Go to Don and Robin's apartment and see if there is anyone home." Answered the senior agent, "Liz, call the office and see if Don has come in."

"On it." Liz answered

"I'll call Megan and see if she can come in."

There was no time to lose, as they have no idea what is going on and if Don really was in trouble, will they be able to get to him in time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Don gradually, and painfully, regained consciousness and instantly regretted waking up as he was now in great pain. He was pretty sure several bones were broken, and wasn't sure what other injuries he had, as he could feel his stomach churning and the kidneys might be bruised or worse. Don also realized that one of his lungs might either be collapsed or close to one as he was also having serious trouble breathing.

'Ok, Eppes' He thought, 'Let's see if there is any way for me to get out of here.'

He looked around, seeing nothing that could get him out of the cuffs but his hands behind him seemed to have found some kind of needle. It felt small, but it was better than nothing and he needed something to get out of these restraints and see where he can go from there.

The door opened again, this time one of the men came to him and squatted in front of him.

"What do you want?" Asked Don, struggling to both talk and breath as it was getting harder to even concentrate on a single thought.

"Information from your brother." The man answered, who pulled out a syringe and put it in Don's neck.

'Charlie don't give them anything…' Don desperately thought as he lost consciousness again

Don and Robin's Apartment

Colby went into the building to see if there is anything wrong, since whatever is going on, it could mean serious trouble. When he entered the apartment, he noticed a very strange smell, almost like some kind of Chloroform.

'Oh, no,' Thought Colby as he soon realized that Don may be in more trouble than they thought as he found the box that his boss opened and knew instantly that it was filled with knockout gas.

He quickly took out his phone and called David to tell him what he had found in the apartment.

1:00 PM- Craftsman

David arrived at the same time as Charlie and Larry when Alan came out of the kitchen, surprising Larry and Charlie but they both knew that Alan needed to know what was going on.

"Hey Dad, thought you had meetings today" Said an anxious Charlie

"Oh, we finished early, mostly because Stan got a call that his daughter went into labor and he left to see his new grandchild." Alan smiled, " Is Amita and Kerry coming over for supper tonight?"

"I don't know what about Robin?" Said Charlie, wincing as he was now thinking of his wife and daughter.

"She's getting in tonight as she and Don have something they wanted to discuss with us at Dinner." Before Alan could go further, he noticed Charlie and Larry getting nervous about something and it made him concerned.

"What is it and why is David here? Not that I'm complaining, I just want to know why?" Said Alan

"Yeah you said Mexico, which is a code Colby and I use when there is trouble, is it about Don?" Asked David, now concerned

He than added, "And Colby called from Don's apartment, there was a strange smell there and it smelt like Chloroform."

While saying this, Alan's eyes widen in concern and fear for where this was going and what it could mean. This told Charlie that he had to tell them, no matter how painful or scary it would be for their father.

"Yeah, it does." Said Charlie, handing David the note and the box

Both David and Alan went to look in it and were shocked to discover the note and the bloody badge. Charlie was dreading showing this to them but he felt there was no other way to save Don and he knew that he needed help. Alan looked like he was on the verge of tears when he saw the blood and that was when he could no longer stay quiet about what was going on.

"What do you want us to do?" Said Alan before David had a chance to speak, surprising even him.

"I don't know, maybe we can trace the call that comes in at 2:00 PM, if that is enough time David?" Said Charlie, hurriedly

"Yes, but do you have any idea as to who could be behind this." Asked David, trying to make sense of the situation.

"No, me and Larry haven't had the chance as we weren't sure if we were being watched or not and we were trying to think of a way to contact you." Said Charlie, as he found himself trying to stay calm, "We were also trying to find a way to get $50,000 ready to pay the ransom to buy some time."

"Charlie, how were you going to do that by 2:00 PM?" Asked a now very scared Alan, both for the safety of Don and for Charlie's emotional wellbeing.

"We haven't a clue," Said Larry, "we were trying to convince a bank that we needed a loan close to the amount for a project but they were getting suspicious of the amount and we couldn't say anything without tipping the kidnappers off." He looked tired and confused as to how to deal with the situation.

"Ok, I will call Colby and the others on the situation, and when will Robin get here?" Asked David

"I think in the next couple hours." Said Alan, getting even more anxious about the whole situation.

"OK, we will pick her up at the airport and bring her here as we tell her of the situation." Said David, as he was dialing the phone to call Colby

Charlie went over to Alan and hugged him as they were both struggling as to how to deal with this kind of situation. Larry came over and hugged them as well, as he could imagine their agony as what happened to his now wife Megan being kidnapped by Crystal Hoyt years ago, he felt the same ting. It is one of the worst things to happen to a family member, being kidnapped and the family having no idea what their loved one is being used for.

Even though she was rescued in time, it had far reaching ramifications that lasted for a while, as it was a lesson in what could be done to save someone but there was a great cost to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

1:30 PM

Megan and Colby rushed into the house as several other agents were quickly bringing in tracking equipment to monitor the potential call. Megan rushed to Larry and Charlie, asking if they were okay before going to Alan to try her best to comfort him the best she could.

"Alan, we will find him." Said a determined Megan

"I… I know, I was more prepared for him getting hurt or worse when he was a field agent, but I never expected this to happen to an Assistant Director." Said a very worried but equally determined Alan

"I know," Said Colby, "And Don hasn't done field work for 3 years now and most of the people he had put in prison don't have resources or are dead."

"I don't know," Said Megan, "It feels like there is more going on than we could possibly know." Looking at a worried Charlie

"Like what?" Asked Charlie, now concerned as to where she was going with this but he was beginning to get an idea.

"They may be using him to get to you." Said Megan

"Why?" Asked Charlie, trying to think as to whom that could be.

"Not sure, but you and Don worked on a lot of cases, so that could be a start and there is the upcoming phone call as well."

'Who would try to use Don against me?' thought Charlie

The Phone than rang…

Meanwhile…

Don was in a lot of pain right now and he wasn't sure from what, either from the abdomen or from his legs but he didn't really care. He was also feeling really foggy and a bit sick from whatever he was injected with, but, luckily for him, he still had the needle, so he could use to unlock himself. It was going to be a little harder than it was before but he had to do it in order to figure out as to how he was going to get out of here.

'How did I get myself into this mess?" Don thought to himself, "I haven't been handling that big of cases for awhile and who would even be targeting an LA FBI Assistant Director without knowing the enormous consequences."

He tried to move his arms again to use the needle to uncuff himself but it was proving more difficult than he initially thought. He was also feeling lightheaded from some of the blood loss and wasn't sure if he would be able to move much if he managed to get out of the handcuffs.

Again the door opened, making him concerned as what these people have planned and what they will do to him. One of the men wasn't wearing a mask and Don wasn't sure if he could recognize the man or not.

'What now?' He thought as he was still feeling the effects of both his injuries and whatever he was injected with

The unmasked man, who was rather tall with reddish-orange hair and beard with a rather large scar on his face walked up to Don with a rather sinister smile. The closer the man got, the better sense Don had that he may have met the man from somewhere before but still wasn't sure where.

"Hello, Donnie, it has been a very long time," the man said very menacingly towards with a now familiar smile.

"You…" Said Don, as he recognized a man who was a quite the bully to his brother and now he was facing him face to face.

This made the man smile more, as he realized that his captive had recognized him now.

"Everything is going to plan." The captor thought to himself as he prepared the phone to make his demands.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

2:00 PM-Contact

The phone rang as everyone was prepared for whatever was going to be demanded from Charlie.

"Are you alone?" Asked the man

"Yes" Answered Charlie, trying to stay calm, while the agent, Maria Topaz, was tracing the call.

"Keep it up to at least a minute." Said Topaz, trying to be as quiet but loud enough for Charlie to hear as possible so that he understood the situation.

Charlie nodded as the line opened again.

"Hello Charles…" Said another man with a very familiar voice

This stunned both Alan and Charlie as they both recognized that voice and it was shocking to them both.

"Oh, No…" Said Alan, feeling both fear and anger, as he recognized a voice he had hoped to have never heard again.

"Oh…" Said Charlie, seething with anger as he realized whom it might be, " Sam Titchell? Is that you?"

The others glanced at each other, realizing that there was more going on than they had initially realized. The Eppes know this person, this monster who took Don and, from the tone, not someone they had ever liked.

"Yes, Charlie…" The man said very menacingly, "It's me."

"What do you want?" Asked Charlie angrily, now talking to his childhood tormentor who has now kidnapped his brother.

"Just some information, in exchange for your brother." Said Sam, sounding extremely smug and arrogant.

"Keep him talking," whispered Agent Topaz, as she was tracing the call to the possible source

"What kind of information?" Asked Charlie, both trying to stay calm and to control his sudden rise in rage.

'What could he possibly want?' Charlie thought to himself trying to think of anything that Titchell could possibly want.

"Information about the Iraq war and why we are still fighting and who is someone named Inslee Johnson." Said Titchell, "The people I work for want information from you specifically and that you might have what they need."

This shocked everyone, as this was not what they were expecting to hear at all from someone like Titchell. None of them had heard from him ever since he and his family moved after Charlie's third grade year. He never struck them at the time as the type of person who would even get involved with espionage or similar deceptive works but not everything seems as it was at first glance.

"Whom are you working for?" Asked a very nervous Charlie, added mentally, "What would you want information like that?"

"No one you know but I will say they seem very mad at you for going against them over something big." Said Titchell, "Anyway I will meet you at the Warehouse district in Chinatown, where Lee's Warehouse use to be located."

"And you and your friend Larry have to come alone." The man added, as he began to snicker

"Let me talk to Don!" Demanded Charlie

"You will when we meet you." Then the line went dead.

Larry and Charlie stood in shock, as they have realized that Don's life was now in their hands and that a bully from Charlie's past wants to make them all suffer and get classified information.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: There are references to bullying and domestic violence, in case it triggers memories of something similar happening.

Chapter Six

The hideout

Sam cut off the phone, smiling to himself, as all was going to his plan for revenge on the two brothers. He can finally get even and gain some information for his employers from the little brat as well.

_"__Hey, Sam, stay away from my brother!" Shouted Don as he approached Sam Titchell_

_Sam turned to see a very furious Don Eppes as he approached him very menacingly._

_ "__I didn't do anything, Eppes." Titchell replied_

_This earned him a punch to the face, knocking him down to the ground, leaving him stunned but not entirely surprised._

_ "__Stay away from him!" Don repeated, trying to keep himself from doing anything worse._

_ "__He fought back!" Sam hissed_

_ "__I don't care, you could have hurt Charlie really badly or worse, so stay away or I swear I will make you regret it." Don angrily said, before he turned away and left a stunned but angry bully._

_ "__Fine, but mark my words, I will get back at you!" Sam shouted back but Don was already gone._

Sam and his family left at the end of the year, as Sam's inability to stay away from other students got him expelled from school and his parents decided that it would be best to move away. No matter where they went, Sam got into fights with other students, several of them ending with several people being seriously hurt.

He was sent to military school several years later, but it did very little, as he constantly got into fights with the other cadets. He was finally expelled less than a month after being enrolled when one of the fights sent a cadet to the ICU and nearly died from his injuries. After that, he was sent to Juvie Hall and his parents stopped talking to him after he turned 18, as they could no longer handle him.

He was in and out of jail for several years before a mysterious man offered him a job as a mercenary, which he accepted. He figured he could do something that would be relatively easy to do and earn him a lot of money. It turned out to be harder than he thought, as he realized he had to obey his clients wishes and if they wanted to see their enemies in person, it meant keeping the targets alive long enough to bring them to the people who hated them.

After rough couple years, he left the business and attempted to settle down, but that didn't work out either. His girlfriend left him when she was pregnant with their son, as he was abusive to her and she couldn't take it anymore. He didn't understand as to why that was problem, but that just made him even angrier towards all he perceived to have wronged him. She disappeared but he didn't bother to look as he tried to take on a couple other girlfriends but they quickly broke up with him as he was either distant or was too controlling of them.

Sam then began to hear about the Eppes brothers exploits in the FBI and it intensified his jealousy of them, as it seemed that they have made up with each other after being years away from each other. He then decided to gather a group of people who felt similarly about their own problems and made a pact to exact revenge on all those who have wronged them and that is why they are where they are.

'Hmm, they will also be sorry for abandoning me, and everyone else will pay for causing all my problems.' Titchell thought to himself.

He turned to his hostage as one of his men came up to him to say that they are almost ready to go.

"Well, Eppes," Sam said very menacingly to his captive, "looks like we will be going on a little trip, soon, we will see your little brother and his friend."

Eppes was barely responsive at this point but was still conscious enough to give him the same angry look that he gave Titchell years ago.

"Screw you, Titchell!" He shouted weakly

"Get him to the car!" Ordered Sam

Don was roughly taken to the truck and thrown into the back, causing him to moan in pain but he tried as best as he could from crying out too loud.

'Charlie' Don thought, 'don't give them anything, please,' there was more going on, he knew and it was not good.

'Please,' He silently begged but he knew it would be useless as Charlie would do anything to get him back and Larry would follow him through. This made him worry about their safety because he had no idea what Sam had in store for them and what could happen to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

The Craftsman- 2:05

Charlie had been trying to get ahold of Amita, wanting to explain to her the situation as he was preparing to get ready to meet with his childhood bully. He quickly left a message, explaining the situation as best he could and then went to David to go over a plan to help with Don's rescue.

"David, let me and Larry make the exchange." Pleaded Charlie

"Charlie, Don will kill us if he…" Started David

"Please, I have FBI training, so I can do this." Interrupted Charlie, desperate to be there for his brother

"As do I," Said Larry, "Remember a few years ago, me and Charles took another class for FBI after he returned from London?"

"Yeah, but still, it can still be dangerous for you two." Insisted Sinclair, trying to be professional as possible.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to any of them," A voice suddenly joined in on the conversation.

Everyone spun around to see a very familiar face:

"Ian!" Everyone said, very happy to see their friend, the husband of Councilwoman Nikki Edgerton and retired sniper, now and a full-time instructor, occasional man-hunter.

"How did you find out?" David asked, surprised to see him

"I received reports of a man wanted for Domestic violence against several different women, who are all alive but still scared, and that he was on the run from the law and I was brought in." Ian explained

"And how did you identify Sam Titchell?" Asked Charlie, wanting Ian to just get to the point.

"One of his employers, John Leland, was just arrested for fraud and gave up Sam, along with several other accomplices and said that he was coming here."

Ian continued on, "He didn't say at first why Sam was coming here, but with the reports of Don missing and Leland saying that Titchell being out for revenge, it now makes sense as to what he is up to."

This now further horrified everyone, as it now means that Sam really is working for someone and Don is even greater danger if they don't do something now. Charlie looked to his distraught father, and saw that Alan seemed to have aged 10 years since he first found out about Don's abduction. He also wondered how the family will manage if their mission to find him fails since Charlie remembered the blood, leading him to fear that Don might already be dead.

Then Amita came into the door with Kerry running with Robin close behind her, surprising everyone further.

"Robin, you are early…" Charlie started to say

"The plane managed to land earlier than expected, one of the agents explained everything to me." Robin interrupted

"Yeah, and I got your message," Said Amita, "We will do everything we can to help you get Don back."

"Thanks, we could use all the help we can get." Said Charlie

'Hang on, Don, just hang on.' Charlie silently begged, just hoping that Don was still alive and fighting to just stay that way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Lee's Warehouse- 2:30 PM

Sam and his crew parked their vehicle behind the building, and grabbed a very weak Don and forcibly walked him into the warehouse. Eppes was forced in slowly walking along with one of the men, who was trying to get him to go faster, which Don tried his best comply.

"Move faster, fed!" Said the man in a strong New York accent.

'I am,' Don wanted to say but couldn't as he was even having a hard time staying conscious at this point. There was even blood coming out of his mouth again, as the movement was agitating his injuries.

'Good' thought Sam, 'This will make him easier to handle.'

Despite the man's thoughts, he could see that his captive was still putting up resistance, even though he was seriously hurt.

"Quit squirming!" The man shouted at the captive, struggling to keep him from getting out of his grip.

2:50 PM

Charlie and Larry were outside the warehouse with a couple agents putting wires on them so that they could stay in contact with the rest of the team. Ian was on one of the rooftops, preparing in case the men come out with Don and, if he has a clean shot, take out the men and rescue his long-time friend.

Walker and the LAPD were creating a parameter around the area to make sure none of bad guys tried to escape. Gary assigned a new officer, named Leonard Johnson, who has been on the force for seven months, as he was the least likely to have too much connection to the case.

"We will get to him in time." Walker had said to them, as they all hope that will be the case.

Robin and Amita were with Alan, in one of the cars, as they all refused to stay behind, as they wanted to see Don. Amita also made the argument that they could find a way to help once he was rescued, as he might be in bad shape and will need all of them for comfort. The reason she didn't respond to Charlie's calls was because her phone died and couldn't find a good outlet.

Millie was only a few minutes away, as she also wanted to come to support Alan in his, and his family's, great time of need. Kerry was with the neighbors, as it was safer and it eased her parents' minds to know that she was not there to witness what was happening.

"Alan, Robin, we will get through this." Said Amita, trying to reassure her father- and sister-in-law.

"I hope so." Said Alan, "I was really hoping this wouldn't have happened to him."

"We all were," Sighed Robin, "Now we just have to get him out of there and bring those people in for everything they have done."

She and the others were doing their best to stay cool and collected but it was getting more and more difficult. Finally, the tension was too much and everyone silently wept, just waiting in agony in trying to find out what is going on and what will happen in the next few minutes.

Larry and Charlie went up to the warehouse, both feeling the tension of the entire situation, as they don't know what to expect. The plan is that they would offer fake information to Sam, convince him to release Don, and get him to surrender, which is easier said then done. Even though they have the LAPD and Ian on standby, a lot could still go wrong and the two have to work hard to avoid that.

"Charles, I hope this plan works out." Whispered Larry

"Me too," Charlie said nervously

Then Sam came out of the building, with a smirk that scared both of them, as it could mean anything.

"Hello, there, _Charles_," He said menacingly

"Where's Don?" Charlie demanded, trying to ignore Sam's tone

"Trevor, bring the prisoner." Sam said

The bigger man brought Don, who could barely walk at all, causing both Charlie and Larry to look on in shock to see his injuries. It was obvious that Don had been hit with something several times and that while the blood flow was slow, his skin was getting whiter and he didn't look like he had much time.

"Let him go!" Charlie demanded

Sam brought two guns out and pointed one at Don and the other at Charlie.

"I don't think so." He said


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Rooftop

Ian was on the rooftop, watching all of this unfold and wondered what he should do as he was told not to do anything just yet. Still, he had to let the others know what was going on and to see what they want to do since this is a situation that could get more out of hand real quick.

"Edgerton to base." Ian said in the radio

"David here." Said Sinclair

"Do you see what is going on?" Asked Ian

"Yeah, this is getting out of hand fast, we need to do something quick." Answered David, who was trying to stay calm.

The Van

The remaining Eppes family was waiting anxiously for any new information when they noticed some of the men were getting ready for some kind of standoff. This caused them to realize that something was going on and that Don, Charlie, and Larry could all be in trouble.

Colby came into the van to grab some gear and everyone else was getting impatient for the news.

"What's going on?" asked Robin, feeling terrified

"Did something go wrong?" asked an equally terrified Alan

"Sam brought out Don and now he is pointing two guns at both him and Charlie and we have to resolve this fast!" Said Colby as he ran out of the vehicle.

He left a briefly stunned family but then they started to follow to get a better look at to what was going on.

"Guys, its too dangerous, get back in the car!" Colby demanded

"But…" Alan began

"Please, we don't want to be responsible for more trauma for everyone." Colby was now begging

Reluctantly, the trio agreed and went back to the vehicle for the agony of waiting for this to be over.

"Please, do what you can to get him back." Said Robin

"We will," Promised Colby as he ran to the scene

The Warehouse

"What to do," Said a smug Sam, with his guns positioned on the two brothers, "Oh, what to do."

"…Sam… Just stop this." Said a very weak Don

"Shut up!" Shouted Trevor, tightening his grip on Don's arm, causing a weak moan and he was forced to comply.

"Leave Don alone." Said Charlie, trying to keep himself from panicking

"We have the information you want!" Said Larry, also trying to stay calm while going through his pockets.

"Here is the flash drive, it contains most of the data you require, and we will tell you the rest."

Sam smirked, which made everyone really nervous, as they don't know what to do with someone who had so many unknowns.

"Go on…" Said Sam, with a very strange look on his face.

"The information for which you require is on here and it will certainly lead you to the information for which you want." Said Larry, hoping to satisfy Sam

"How about this, I take both this and Don and after I am done with the information, I will release him?" Mused Sam

"No," Said Charlie," we will give you the data, you will release Don so that we can get him some help and you will have your information."

"Hmm," Said Sam, "Don, what do you think?"

Don wasn't responding as he could barely mumble something, which signaled to Charlie and Larry that things have to move fast and get him out of here now.

A couple gunshots ring out and a body falls down.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

The shots startled the two but then they looked up and saw that Trevor had fallen down, dead and Sam was shot in the chest, and was on the ground trying to catch his own breath.

"Targets are now down," reported Ian as he left his perch to reach his friends and learn about Don's condition.

Charlie and Larry run towards Don, who is still handcuffed but was still moving very little. Charlie went through Trevor's coat, careful to avoid most of the blood, and managed to find keys and uncuffed his injured brother. He and Larry carefully laid Don to give him room to breathe and assess the injuries and try to stop the remaining bleeding.

"Don, can you hear me?" Asked a worried Charlie

"…Ugg…Good timing." Don said weakly, with his dark eyes closed and was having trouble staying awake

Colby ran up to Don, checked his pulse and radioed for an ambulance before running towards Sam Titchell. The downed man was now barely responsive but kept cursing out both Colby and Ian, who was now on the scene, who held him down until a couple LAPD officers took over.

"Get off me, you…" Sam started to say

"Shut up," Colby said angrily, "you are_ lucky_ that you are even alive, considering what you have done to Don and his family."

"Hmpf," Sam mumbled but quieted when Colby stared at him

Alan, Robin, and Amita ran to the scene, despite David telling them to stay where they are, and were right on Don's side.

"Donnie, can you hear me?" asked a both relieved and worried Alan, while holding Don's hand

"Don, hang on!" Said Robin, trying to keep him awake

Amita held Charlie, as he was holding Don's other hand and trying his best to keep his brother conscious. David and Walker were with LA officers and FBI agents canvassing the area for others and a few other people were arrested for the kidnapping of LA Assistant Director Don Eppes.

Fortunately for everyone, the paramedics arrived a couple minutes later, and not a moment too soon. Don was in serious condition, to say the least, and Charlie could tell from their looks that he needed help soon.

"Radio Huntington Hospital, tell them we have a patient with severe abdominal and leg injuries," Said the paramedic to his partner

Charlie and Robin managed to get the ambulance, while Alan and Amita went with the other agents to follow them there.

"Hang on Don, just hang on a bit longer," Charlie told his brother as Don was now unconscious and the paramedic yelled that they were starting to lose him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

The hospital

The ambulance arrived within six minutes after taking Don, and he nearly lost his pulse but the paramedic was able to keep it going. Both Charlie and Robin were not sure how they managed not to lose their breathes during this ordeal but somehow they managed to stay calm despite themselves. Both them took turns coxing Don in an effort to keep him alive and, hopefully, ensure him that the worst of it was over.

"Just keep talking to him." Said the paramedic

"Don, stay with us." Charlie repeatedly told his brother

"Please, just hang on." Robin begged her husband

Alan and Amita arrived at the same time as the ambulance, coming in with David while Colby was on his way in another ambulance with Sam Titchell. Despite his injuries, the man was still being resistant and giving the Paramedics a hard time, so Colby had to stay to make sure he didn't cause too many problems. Ian had gone ahead to the hospital so that he could inform the staff that he and several other agents will be guarding the prisoner.

When the second ambulance arrived at the hospital, there was a need for guards, as Sam was somehow still resisting, even though he is seriously hurt. In the end, Titchell had to be tranquilized to make it safer for everyone to treat him and make sure he doesn't try to escape.

"Oh, screw you…" Titchell was saying before passing out as he was being rolled out to the operating room.

"Same to you." Colby angrily thought before heading down the hall to meet with others to learn more about Don and what his condition might be.

"How is he?" He worriedly asked

"I don't know but…" Charlie hesitated, "he nearly flat lined." Then Charlie began to cry briefly as Amita was holding him.

"Oh, no, that is not good." Said Colby, briefly thinking about the injuries Don had and wondered how bad it could be.

"Hey, hey," Interrupted David, "we need to stay strong for him and hope that he pulls through the surgery." This helped Charlie a little bit.

Alan was visibly distressed by the news but Charlie immediately went to comfort him, as Charlie knew that his father needed him now. Robin and Amita were also comforting each other, as now all they can do is wait for a doctor and update them on Don's condition.

After ten agonizing minutes, a doctor finally came up to them, and said that Don is now being prepped for surgery.

"What are his injuries?" Asked Charlie, just wanting to know if his brother will be all right.

The doctor went from smiling to becoming serious before saying, "Well, he lost quite a bit of blood, along with internal bleeding, one kidney seems to be severely bruised, the other we are not sure about quite yet. He also has a couple broken ribs, several of them cracked, bruised lung, lacerated appendix, which we will have to remove, and his upper leg is broken. In addition, he also has an infection starting, likely from lying in the warehouse, where there would be a lot exposure. However, we believe that he will make a full recovery, barring any complications, and we will know more once he gets out of surgery."

"So he will be okay?" Asked a very nervous Charlie, looking at his friends and family even though they were relieved that Don might be okay, were still distraught by the injuries he received.

"I won't lie, it will take awhile for him to recover, as his body is weak from all the trauma it received but with time, treatment and all of you helping him, he will manage to pull through, you will see." The doctor said

"We will make sure of it," Said Alan, with the others agreeing quickly that they would make sure to help out with the recovery.

Another doctor talked to Colby about Sam Titchell, as the chest wound wasn't deep as Titchell was wearing a bulletproof vest. Ian would be guarding the OR, just in case someone tries to break in and get Sam out and try to take out Don.

"Bastard got off easy," Commented Colby

"He is in surgery too?" Asked Charlie, who was visibly angry now with the man who had come back into their lives and for almost killing his brother.

"Yeah, he was wearing protection but don't worry, Ian will make sure nothing will happen to anyone." Assured Colby, seeing the anger in his friend's eyes

"Good," Said Charlie

First a pause then Charlie asked, "If possible, can I talk to him?"

This startled Colby, who then asked, "Why?"

"I want to tell him to stay away from us, to never hurt anyone again." Answered Charlie

David overheard this and came over, "Is that all?" Concerned about where this could lead.

"Yes," Said Charlie, "he is not worth anything else, as Don is going to need me and I can't help if I end up being under investigation."

"All right, but Ian will be outside, just in case," Said David

"Thanks," Said Charlie


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Several Hours Later…

Don was out of surgery and in recovery before being placed in ICU and Sam was out too, in a recovery room, which gave Charlie a chance to confront Titchell before leaving the man to his fate. To get this over with so that, aside from a possible trial and sentencing, Charlie would never see this man again.

Sam was lying with handcuffs on both arms, with monitors and wires around him, with a nasal intubation for good measure.

"Well," Said Sam trying to be smugly confident but failing, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Sam," Charlie said in a cold, angry tone, trying to be calm, "I want to get a couple things straight, first, I want you to stay away from us and second, if you try to threaten and/or harm Don again, I will make sure you will pay."

This surprised Titchell, to say the least, much to Charlie's pleasure since now the tables have been turned.

"Huh, is that all?" Sam asked sarcastically

"No," Charlie answered, "if there is a trial, I am going to testify and I know that, statistically speaking, that it will win over the jury." Charlie looked at Sam, who was a little more than shocked now.

Charlie continued, smiling, "So I would say that you should take a plea deal when you still can."

"When did you get so tough?" Asked a confused Sam, not remembering Charlie being this brave.

"I have had grown up quite a bit in the years since we last saw each other," Charlie answered, "And I had quite a bit of help along the way too."

"Good for you," Sam said sarcastically

"So, remember my warning and just take that plea deal," Said Charlie before leaving a stunned Sam to whatever fate awaits him.

ICU- 10 minutes later…

Don was placed in ICU and people were only allowed in one at a time and only for a few minutes, as he needed to rest for a while. The Doctor told them that they were able to repair the damage and that he should be out of the ICU in a day or two and could be placed in a private room.

"Only five minutes each, it has to be that way," Said Doctor Steiner, "Besides, he is sedated, and so he won't be entirely aware that someone is there."

"Charlie, you can go first," Said Alan to his relieved youngest

Charlie went into the room, and pulled up a chair and watched as his brother breathing with tubes in his mouth and was relieved that at least his brother was alive and not dead.

"Don, you are safe now, he can't hurt you anymore, so you can rest and focus on recovering," Charlie said to his unconscious brother.

Charlie held his brothers hand for the next few minutes before a nurse kicked him out. For next hour and a half, friends and family came in and out of the room to check on Don while he was resting.

"When he wakes up and is coherent," Robin said, "we want to talk to you about something that we meant to do under normal circumstances."

Both Alan and Charlie smiled on this, as they were wondering as to what the two were up to and they both knew that it was going to be interesting. Colby and David were just wondering what it could be and if it will cause major changes in the near future for everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

Two days later…

Don had recovered from the sedation and was sleeping for a little bit before being put up with morphine. Everyone was just relieved that there has been no complications so far but were warned that could possibly change. Charlie just hopes that his brother won't be too much of a handful when recovering, as Don will probably try to push himself very hard to recover.

"The body does wonders when recovering," Remarked Larry, which drew some laughter and smiles from everyone as things are just now settling down as they now know everything will be okay.

"Don't we all know that," Alan remarked

Sam is now being arraigned on federal and state charges, with new additional ones as, after searching his home, evidence was found of him being involved with the mob and other dangerous groups. This will very likely lead to a very long sentence and more arrests in the days to come and bringing justice to those, including Don, who had been wronged by them and that was not the only good news.

Titchell took a plea deal, getting four consecutive life sentences plus a hundred years in federal prison. This meant no trial or any need to testify, which was a great relief for Charlie, as it means he won't have to Sam ever again. He just wants to focus on helping Don recover physically and mentally and then they can both move on with their lives.

The best part is that Ian will be escorting him to a holding cell, a thought that made Charlie smile. Edgerton will make sure Sam wouldn't try to escape, even if he was able to in the first place. Nikki stopped by to check on Don's progress and also had the chance to catch up with everyone. Charlie was just happy that everything was working out despite what had happened and what could have gone wrong if Sam had things go his way.

The Next Day…

Don was recovering nicely and was now more active, to the relief of his friends and family. Kerry was trying to get him to play a game for over a day but it was only then he was well enough to do so. This provided Robin and Don the best chance since before the whole ordeal for them to tell them about their adoption plans.

"We filed papers to become foster parents and we were wondering what your thoughts on it?" Don said, "I mean, how would you want to be a part of it?"

"We will be with you every step of the way," Alan immediately said, really happy about this news.

"Great, we might hear back in a few days, as this has been a long process," Robin said, relieved to have told the family the news.

This was great news, thought Charlie, as now their family may soon have one or new members. Colby, David, Liz, Ian, and the others were glad to hear this, as a couple of them thought that this what they have been wanting to tell their family and friends.

"Good news all around." Said Colby, smiling


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Three Months Later…

Don has been doing physical therapy since his release from the hospital while he and Robin were waiting for news from the adoption agency. They were being matched with a child to foster and will soon be meeting the kid the next day with Charlie and Alan coming along.

Amita had some news of her own, as she is pregnant with twins, delighting Alan and the rest of the family even more. Charlie was happy as it means Kerry will now have siblings of her own and will soon have a cousin or two in the near future.

The Next week…

The Eppes Family was waiting in the adoption agency as Don and Robin were getting paperwork done. The couple decided to adopt through foster care, as their jobs showed them many children there who were in need of a family. Alan, Charlie, and Amita were both excited and nervous to see the kid, as they were going to have big changes in their lives.

Don and Robin joined the rest while the social worker brought out a little girl to meet the expecting foster parents. The girl, named Anya, was a really sweet girl whose parents died in a car accident and had no other relatives. Everyone hit it off and Don and Robin were able to adopt her and take her home several days later. Charlie was happy that things ended up well and everyone can move on to see what the future will bring for him and his family.


End file.
